villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Ramsley
Ramsley is a demonic ghost butler and the primary antagonist of the Disney live action film, ''The Haunted Mansion. ''He is a minor player in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War and the second Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Ramsley encounters Voldemort in the haunted mansion early in the live-action story of the war. Voldemort announces his intention to trump death by killing Ramsley, a gesture to which Ramsley merely summons his army of ghosts. Voldemort, however, is more powerful, destroying both the army and Ramsley with a giant snake made of fire. Disney Villains War 2 DVW Backstory Ramsley was taken in by the Gracey family at a young age to be a servant in their mansion. The Graceys were people that were treated with suspicion for their supposed allegiance with witchcraft, Satanism, black magic, and such. The superstition that surrounded the family was, however, a ruse according to Ramsley, who applied for a job and was trained to become a butler. Ramsley took pride in his work, soon becoming the head of the staff and learning the ways of sacrificing oneself for his job. For that was all he had now. In a way, it gave him power that he had dreamed of. When the last of the Gracey family, Edward, anounced his plans to marry his true love and live elsewhere, leaving the superstition and suspicion behind and settling into a new life, Ramsley was furious. He couldn't believe that all his work would be dashed away by the simple meaning of love. Hate infested into him and his descent to darkness began. For it was at the grand ball before the wedding that he killed Gracey's fiancee and thus inevitably destroyed his master's heart. Gracey hired the gypsy witch Leota and tried to have her establish contact between the living and the dead. But when she couldn't reach his true love, Master Gracey disappeared. Rumors say that he hanged himself in the attic, but none can confirm because none have dared venture there. Ramsley started to fear for his own life. Now with his master gone, a new owner would soon be upon him. That owner came in the form of Henry Ravenswood, a wealthy man whose face hid the dark intentions in his heart. Keeping all of the staff of the mansion, he was adored by them, for he saved them all from uncertainty. But in truth that is where the changes started. Ravenswood and his wife began inside the mansion a new religion to worship the Black God, a god that had the power to return the dead to life. Both Ramsley and Leota were interested, but when Leota didn't wish to worship a "made-up god", Ramsley threw his lot in with Ravenswood. Together they brought a sacrifice to their god by having three unknowing hitchhikers killed and burned their bodies to ash. Ramsley enjoyed his new master until fate struck hard and the Ravenswood fortune was squandered. Selling the house to a new owner, Ravenswood left to go west and search for gold to get back what he lost. In return the Black Widow Bride Constance arrived. A wealthy woman who married many young men only to decapitate them on their wedding night to collect their money, she was feared by the staff. Along with her came her accomplice, Hatbox. Hatbox and Ramsley became soon friends and continued with the staff the worshipping of the Black God. But when Constance found out about their cult, she had them fired and disbanded the cult. That same night, Constance disappeared under unknown circumstances. The mansion was once more without a master. Ramsley kept this a secret, however, fearing that a new owner might indeed throw him out and take everything he had. Spearheading the cult himself, the staff pledged their loyalty to their new god and continued their worshipping... untill one day Ramsley awoke to find himself seperated from his body. Leota had killed him in his sleep and burried him in the graveyard of the mansion. It was her hope that with him dead, the interest of the others in the Black God would wane and they would return to being normal people. But the Black God didn't want to lose one so faithful to him and thus Ramsley returned from the afterlife. Killing everyone inside the mansion, he rose them from the grave and even resurrected the restless spirits and bodies of the graveyard. His final act was when he killed Leota and trapped her spirit in her crystal ball, forever to read the future without an end. Thus Gracey Manor became a place where the dead dwell in their worship of the Black God. For the first war, Ramsley chose to stay on the sidelines while his fellow Seekers of Darkness, Facilier and Narissa, worked fervently to free the Great Evil from Bald Mountain. That all changed when the second war began right in Gracey Manor. When Blackbeard entered the mansion, trying to find the Fountain of Youth, Ramsley told him to leave the manor. But when Blackbeard revealed his true goal, Ramsley immediately became shocked, and realized that should anyone find the Fountain, they would be able to thwart Lord Chernabog's plans. So, Ramsley entered his mad ghost form and summoned whispy ghosts to attack Blackbeard. However, Blackbeard used the darkness in his own heart to summon a massive fiery dragon to drag Ramsley into Hell, where Chernabog immediately punished the butler for his failure. Disney Villains War 3 Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part 2 Category:Disney Villains Category:Live-action villains Category:Doctor Facilier's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Lord Cutler Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:Ansem's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Disney Villains War Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Ghost Category:Demons Category:Loki's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Horro Villains Category:Rinzler's and Necrolai's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Blackheart Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Inhabitants of Hell Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Pages with Origins Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Vs Lord Voldemort Category:Ramsley's Alliance in Live-Action Villains War Category:Vs Pinhead in Ultimate Villains War Category:Vs Queen Narissa Category:Live-Action Villains War